As a result of the high expense associated with space vehicles and the desire to explore deeper expanses of space, rocket ships need rockets that can last twice as long as conventional rockets. One factor that has limited the useful life of conventional rockets is the amount of fuel that can be supplied. There is a need for a method and a system for enhancing rocket power supplies while avoiding or reducing the problems of conventional rockets.